Published German patent document DE 199 64 048 describes a method for stabilizing a road vehicle, in particular a passenger car, having a trailer which is towed by the road vehicle, the road vehicle being monitored with respect to rocking motions, and when rocking motions occur, a yaw moment is automatically applied, essentially being in phase opposition with the rocking motion. To detect this rocking motion, signals transmitted by a steering angle sensor, a yaw velocity sensor, a transverse acceleration sensor and a speed sensor are evaluated. If the rocking motion is detected when this method is performed, the individual wheels of the road vehicle are automatically and independently braked and/or accelerated briefly in such a way that a yaw moment is generated which is in phase opposition with the rocking motion.
However, brake or acceleration interventions may also occur during normal driving operation without there being any trailer-induced rocking motion if there is an oscillation similar to the trailer-induced rocking motion caused by various external influences (uneven terrain, gusts of side wind, etc.).